Make You Mine
by PunkIggy
Summary: England gets a surprise when America asks him to meet "the love of his life".


A/N: First fanfic. I would really appreciate constructive criticism ^^ I might add another part to this. Depending if I find the inspiration to make America dark and creepy enough. It will also end up being England/Some else. Don't know who yet. I might make it RusUk or GerUk or even FrUk. We shall see.

Title: Make You Mine

Summary: England gets a surprise when America asks him to meet the "love of his life."

Warnings: None, I think. Maybe angst.

Pair: Unrequited UsxUk

* * *

Love is a very difficult concept to grasp, England though. He was seating in front of his fireplace re-reading some of Shakespeare's works and he couldn't help but think that love as it was painted in those classics was very tragic and painful. And if it was the same in real life, then he wanted none of it. He was pulled out of his musings when his cell rang.

The American anthem assaulting his ears. England huffed and considered not answering. He was in no mood to deal with the american, he never was. Still, he knew that if he didn't answer the american would only call him all day long until he answered. America's stalkerish behavior never failing to irritate the english nation.

"What the bloody hell do you want America?" Was England's greeting.

"Whoa, Iggy, how did you know it was me? Are you psychic or something?" America's tone was truly perplexed.

"Yes you idiot, I'm a psychic." England said sarcastically.

"Really? Dude, you should totally read my hand and tell me my future then!"

"I was being sarcastic you dolt!"

"Sar...what?"

"Never mind America. Why don't you tell me why you're calling."

"No! You're the psychic, you tell me why I'm calling!"

England sighed and hung up his cell. The american was just impossible. England's satisfaction at hanging up was short lived because only seconds later his cell rang again. One of these days he was going to murder that idiot! England promised himself.

"I'm in no mood for games America. Either tell me why you called or bugger off!"

"Right, right! Listen up dude. I've got great news!" America paused.

England was happy that the idiot was finally getting to the point.

"Right, go on."

"England, I've...I've...met someone special." America finally said.

England almost face palmed as the american finished his statement. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

"Er...Er...congratulations?" England finally said.

"That's all you're going to say? Aren't you going to ask me who it is?" America still seemed enthusiastic.

"America, I really don't see what this has anything to do with me."

"Iggy, I just want to share my happiness! I'm in love! I've found the love of my life. He's someone really special. I love him more than I though it was possible to love someone!" America finally finished his rant.

England was shocked at America's outburst. Why was he telling him this?

"Look America, that's fantastic and all but why are you telling me this?"

England did not want to be dismissive of the boy's feelings but he just didn't care about his personal life.

"England, I'm telling you because I want you to meet him. You're the closest friend I have and well...I...I...I just want you to meet him. Come on Iggy, say yes!"

Now England was truly puzzled. He was America's closest friend? Really? For some reason he doubted it. Still, he felt some what touched that America considered him important enough to actually introduce him to his love interest.

"America I really..."

"Come on Iggy! This is very important to me! Tell me you'll met him. Please!"

"Ugh, fine, fine! I'll meet your...what exactly is he America?"

"He's the guy I'm going to marry! Well, technically he's not even my boyfriend yet, but don't worry! How can he say no, right? Right?"

England didn't answer him. Instead he was contemplating America's gall. He was such an idiot, a persistent idiot. England felt sorry for the poor bloke that had gained America's interest.

"Iggy?"

"Right! So you want me to meet his bloke. I don't see why this is so important to you, but I'll do it." England finally said. He was doing it partly because it really seemed like an important thing to the american and partly because if he refused the american would hound him until he relented.

"Great! Look, I'll come to your place. You don't even have to travel."

"Really? Won't this friend of yours mind?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no, he won't mind."

"Well then, do you want to stay at my place?"

"No! That would ruin the surprise! I'm planning a special dinner at this really fancy place that I know he'll love. Why don't you just meet me there?"

"Ok...fine, just send me the info and I'll meet you guys there."

"Yes, that's what I'll do. Thank you so much Iggy. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Fine, fine! Look I've got to go. Thank you for your consideration." With that England hung up. What the bloody hell had that been about? America and his antics!

England sat back on this loveseat and suddenly a smile spread across this face. Whatever the american had planned, England was truly happy for his friend. But he also felt a small pang of jealousy for the american. It seemed that everyone was finding the love of their lives except him. He picked up Romeo and Juliet and tried to concentrate on the story. By the end of the book he had all but forgotten about America's earlier call.

Did all love stories end in tragedy? Why did loving someone hurt so much? Could you love someone too much? England didn't think he would ever find out.

* * *

Days passed and it was finally time to meet America and his friend. America had sent England instructions on where and when to meet him. Dressed in a black tux, England made his way to their meeting place.

Indeed it was a very fancy place. In fact to England's surprise, it was his favorite restaurant. England dismissed the coincidence and entered the restaurant, taking a few seconds to mentally prepare himself.

Dealing with the american and his love interest was surely going to be taxing on his nerves. England wondered what kind of man had managed to lure the American. He only hopped the man was not as idiotic as the american. There needed to be balance in any good relationship after all.

"Sir? Sir, can I help you?" The host finally managed to get England's attention.

"Yes, sorry. I'm meeting someone. Jones is the last name."

"Ah, yes! Follow me. Such a lucky guy. You know, he actually rented the whole place out just for this evening. Do you think he's going to pop the question?" The host was looking at England with a very strange look. England suspected that the host was confused about him.

"I...I don't know. Maybe?" England said perplexed.

"Well, good luck! Lucky, lucky guy!" The host patted England on the back as he opened a door that led to a very elegantly decorated room.

England was about to protest, but what he saw inside the room suddenly made his stomach drop. America was seating alone at the table. There was a bouquet of beautiful red roses in the middle of the table and a bottle of wine ready to be served. But there was no one else seating at the table. England felt panic starting to rise in him.

Oh my god, had America been stood up? By the lonely looks of it that seemed the likely scenario. Bollocks! Now he was going to have to console the poor boy.

"Sir?" The host was looking at him as England remained paralyzed by the door.

America heard them and he turned to them. England was expecting to find a crushed look on his face, maybe even tears, but what he found was one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on the other nation.

"Ame...Alfred?" England caught himself. He turned to look at the host but the man seemed to be sharing America's idiotic smile.

"So romantic!" The man sighed then turned to England, winked and left.

"Huh?" England was now very confused.

"England!"

"Shush you idiot, they'll hear you!"

"Don't worry England, no one can hear us in here."

America had risen from his seat and came up to England and guided him to the table by the arm.

"Am...Ame...rica, what's going on here? Did something happen? Where's your date?" England was now starting to worry. Something about this whole ordeal was off.

"Don't worry Iggy, just sit down. I need to tell you something about this person."

"I don't understand." England said but did sit down none the less when America pulled his chair out. The action did not go unnoticed. England gulped, not liking where this was going.

"America, I think you better explain. Where is this amazing guy you met?"

"Iggy, do you really want me to tell you who he is?"

"Of course!" England was almost in hysterics by now.

"Well, sit back and let me tell you more about him."

England did not know what else to say so he motioned for America to go on.

"Well, let me just start by telling you that he is the love of my life. I love him more than life itself. If it was up to me, I would give him the world. He's amazing. He can be grumpy at times, but also very caring. He is as brave as I am. He's kind of a prude and he's a bit antisocial, but I don't mind any of that you see. That only means I get him all to myself." Here America paused.

The intensity with which he was staring at England only intensifying as he went on. England now feeling horror as realization threatened to crash through his thoughts. But, it couldn't be! No, no, no, he refused to ever entertain the thought. He was clearly reading too much into things. When it was clear England was not going to comment, America shifted on his seat and leaned into the table.

"Do you want to know what he looks like?" The glimmer in America's eyes now alarming.

Again, England not even moved. In fact he felt as if he'd stopped breathing a while ago. He wanted to get up and run as fast and as far way as possible. The dread he was feeling weighing him down.

"What's wrong Iggy? Cat's got your tongue?" America's flirtatious tone making England blanch.

"It's ok, I'll tell you anyway. You see, he's the most beautiful being I've ever seen. He's shorter than I am, his skin is silky smooth, his cheeks are very easy to turn pink. He's got a great body, all lean muscles. His hair is in a permanent state of disarray but that only makes him even sexier in my eyes. But do you want to know what I love the most about him?"

England was on the verge on passing out. Panic, horror, now so close to swallowing him whole. His eyes darting from side to side looking for the nearest exit. This was not happening to him!

"Well, let me tell you. What I love the most about him are his eyes. They're green. The most beautiful green eyes on earth. No one else can compare." America finished, gazing intently into England's very green and very wide eyes.

"Ame..." England now felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. NO, NO, NO! This can't be happening. America just couldn't be talking about him. Please don't let him be talking about him.

"England, you are the man I've been telling you about. You are, always have been and always will be the love of my life." America reached over to take one of England's hands.

England closed his eyes. Things couldn't be clearer now. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

He thought back to the classic love stories he'd been reading and decided that maybe they were not so far the the truth.

How did the stories of intense love and rejection end up again?

Ah, yes, with someone getting their heart broken.

England felt America's hand on his and suddenly he felt like the most horrible being ever. Knowing that America's glint of happiness would soon turn into something else. Because as the romantic books or movies often said, you simply can not force love.

"America." England said weakly.

"England, open your eyes." America said tenderly.

"I...I can't." England sounded broken. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his friend.

"Don't be silly. Open them. I promise, you won't regret it."

Oh, the liar, as soon as England opened his eyes he regretted it. How he wanted to close them again and pretend he was somewhere else. But the gleaming ring, resting in that tiny box had transfixed him.

He sat there dumbfounded. Staring at that bleeding box. Why was America doing this to him? The idiot had never been very considerate of anyone else's feelings but this was too much.

Did he not see the consequences this could have on their already fragile friendship? Was he seriously that arrogant to think that there was no way England could reject him?

Suddenly his horror turned into anger. America had no right to make him feel this way. No right to ambush him like this. Yes, rejection was sure to hurt but it was ten times better than a lie.

"I ca..."

"England. I love you! Please marry me?"

England's heart seemed to stop at that. No! Don't do this! England was mentally screaming at America.

America's hold on his hand seemed to tighten as the seconds ticked by. The expectation on his face clear.

England tried to remain silent for as long as possible but then America grew restless. The expectant smile on his face slowly turning into a frown. As the frown intensified, so did the tight hold on England's hand. So much so that it began to hurt. But the jolt of pain seemed to be exactly what England needed to make him react.

"America. I'm so sorry. I don't know what made you think that I would agree to this, but...I can't. I don't want to. I don't...I don't love y..."

"Wait! Don't finish that!" America screamed. Not letting go of England's hand, he suddenly pulled England towards him. Their glasses of water spilling in the process.

"You can't mean that!" America's pained voice and hurt look making England flinch. That look from America hurt him more than America's death grip on his hand.

"I'm sorry. I can't pretend that I feel something that I don't." England continued with a quiet voice.

"No! You can't do this! You're supposed to scream in joy, tell me how much you love me and that you would be happy to marry me." America was on the verge of tears.

England couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Quit saying that. Say that you love me!" America pulled harshly on England's hand again and his voice now sounded different. Dangerous. Every nation in the world knew America did not take rejection well.

England actually flinched. He knew America was going to make him regret his next words but they had to be said.

"No, America! I don't love you. Whatever scenario you made up in your head is not my fault. You certainly can't force your feelings onto me. Let go this instant!" England said forcefully and tried to pull his hand away. His hopes that maybe he could get through to the younger nation were dashed as America got up from his seat and forcefully pulled England up with him. America then crushed the smaller nation to his chest. The tight grip now around England's arms.

"I won't! I can't! I love you too much! I simply won't allow you to do this. You're mine!" America was now clinging desperately to the other. His hold now really hurting the smaller nation.

"America, you're hurting me!" England said breathlessly.

"Iggy, please!" America's pleading voice sounding heartbroken.

"Alfred, I can't. I'm sorry for hurting you, it's not my intention, but I don't love you. And no matter what you do, you can't change that." England said slowly, tenderly, trying to reason with the hurt nation.

In an effort to comfort America, England slowly started to return America's hug, but immediately England knew something was wrong. America's previous defeated aura suddenly turning dark. A growl bursting out of the tall nation. England then found himself suddenly being flung to the ground.

"America!"

"You want to bet on that, Iggy?"

"What?" England was stunned.

"You want to bet I can't make you love me?"

"America, this is not a game or one of your silly movies! You can't..."

"Shut up!" America kicked a chair out of the way.

England flinched yet again, still sprawled on the ground. But the anger he had felt earlier started to rise up in him again. He was not some defenseless girl. He would not let America treat him this way. He is the United Bloody Kingdom! Once the greatest Empire known to man. Growling, England picked himself off the ground and stood tall as he faced America.

"Listen to me you git, I tried to be nice about this but since you don't want to listen to reason, we'll do this another way. I don't love you. I will never love you. Nothing you say or do will ever change that. You could have avoided this whole mess by being a tad more considerate and not so bloody arrogant. I already told you how I feel. If you can't deal with it, that's your problem. Now, if you can't accept my decision I want you to stay away form me. I'm sorry this is going to damage our already fragile relationship, but there's nothing more I can do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home."

England, looking as dignified as possible, made his way towards the door. With a heavy heart he opened the door determined to never look back. Hurt that his relationship with someone who he once considered a brother had to end like this.

Before he stepped out side Alfred's final words stopped him.

"You're mine England. I'm going to make you regret you words. I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to make you love me." Alfred's voice determined.

Arthur stood there but he did not turn to look at the other nation. He just shook his head and after a second continued on his way out. He knew the other nation would not be easily dissuaded, but the truth, no matter how much it hurt, would always be better than a lie.

* * *

A/A/N: Just came back to fix some spelling. I hope I got everything! A BIG Thank You to:

ayanami-verloren, Tailsdoll123, Superponygamer, Keri Kimura, Calixta and keri2004 for reviewing. Also to all of you who favored and subscribed for alerts. Very grateful to you all =)


End file.
